


The Father's Will

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Brendol Hux does not trust his son's judgement, so he picks out a suitable husband for him and arranges the marriage himself; much to Armitage's dismay.





	The Father's Will

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was written for a prompt on [Tumblr](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com/post/170041977164/a-prompt-how-about-this-hux-and-mitakas-marriage): _Hux and Mitakas marriage had been arranged by Hux's father, but Hux and Mitaka actually fall in love with each other. (Mitaka probably more quickly, but Hux more intensely)_

The ceremony had been beautiful, Mitaka had to admit, and in a way that made the whole thing even more painful. He couldn’t have dreamed of a more perfect wedding; if only he could have chosen his own groom. The shock that Hux’s father had arranged this match still hadn’t worn off yet. Hux was an attractive man, and just his type, but they barely knew each other, and Mitaka could tell how furious Hux was at being forced into an arranged marriage. It didn’t help that Hux was so obviously out of his league; Hux must hate him, he thought miserably.

Walking down the aisle and saying his vows to a man he who so obviously wished he could be anywhere else was the single most awkward and embarrassing moment of his life. Then came the first dance at the reception, which was almost as bad. Hux danced with him in the most joyless and mechanical way, and never even looked at him. But as bad as the day had been, Mitaka knew that tonight would be much worse. He didn’t know what it would be like to have sex with someone who hated him, and he really didn’t want to find out. Just thinking about it made him want to cry.

Mitaka gulped down another glass of wine and forced himself to get his emotions under control. He risked a glance at Hux sitting next to him and saw him staring off into the distance with a blank expression, and his fists clenched under the table. This was going to be horrible.

A little later Hux’s father came up to them looking father smug. “Congratulations on your marriage,” Brendol said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Thanks,” Hux said through gritted teeth as he glared at his father.

“Now now, don’t be like that.” Brendol actually chuckled now. “I’m sure you’ll feel much better about it after tonight.”

Mitaka had never seen anyone look as furious as Hux did now. He stood up so fast, and shook with such anger, that Mitaka thought he was going to hit his father. After an awkward second of the two staring at each other Hux finally spoke. “Come Mitaka,” he spat, still glaring at Brendol, “father wants us to consummate this marriage, lets get on with it.”

With that Hux marched out of the function room and towards the main hotel, leaving Mitaka to hurry along after him. The ride up to their suite was long and silent, and Mitaka couldn’t even bring himself to make eye contact with Hux the whole way there, he was so nervous. When they got to their room Hux went straight for the mini bar and got himself a whiskey.

“Do you want one?” Hux asked. He still wouldn’t look at him.

“No, thank you,” he answered.

“Suit yourself.” Hux shrugged, then sat down heavily on one of the sofas. Mitaka just stood there awkwardly for a few minuets, unsure of what was expected of him.

“You can take the bed,” Hux said at last. “I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

“So we’re not going to, you know-” Mitaka asked, confused.

“He can force me to marry, but I refuse to consummate just because he wishes it,” Hux replied. Mitaka felt hugely relieved, and nodded his understanding.

“Thank you,” Mitaka said. Hux just grunted and waved him away towards the bedroom. He didn’t need to be told twice, so he quickly went into the bedroom and shut the door.

–

It had been two weeks since the wedding now, and they still hadn’t so much as kissed since the ceremony itself. Hux hadn’t been cruel to him, if anything he’d been nothing but polite, but Mitaka could tell he had no real affection for him. They had been told that they must share quarters, now that they were married, and their old quarters had been reassigned. Hux and tried to sleep on the sofa for the first few nights, but he looked so uncomfortable that Mitaka had convinced him to sleep in the bed. Eventually Hux had relented, and Mitaka felt almost glad when he finally got into bed with him.

“Are you asleep?” Mitaka whispered one night when he couldn’t get to sleep.

“No,” Hux said with a heavy sigh, and he rolled onto his back so he could look at Mitaka.

“I was just thinking, do you think we should try a kiss?” Mitaka asked, tentative. If they were to be stuck in this marriage, they could at least try and make the best of it.

“You don’t have to do that,” Hux answered.

“I know, and you’ve been so kind about that, but I want to try,” Mitaka said. “Only if you want to.”

“Fine, okay,” Hux said. “We might as well give it a go.”

Mitaka shuffled closer to Hux and leaned over his to press a kiss to his lips. It was such a timid kiss, barely even there, and Hux just rolled his eyes. Mitaka’s heart sank, but just as he was about to shuffle back to his side of the bed Hux placed a hand on his cheek and drew him back in for another kiss. This time it was much better; Hux even used his tongue, which caught Mitaka off guard. He moaned very slightly into Hux’s mouth as he kissed him back, and grabbed the front of Hux’s sleeping shirt to keep him close.

“That was okay, I guess,” Hux said when they broke apart. Mitaka breathed a little heavier now, and he just knew that his cheeks would be flushed. He wanted to kiss him again, but Hux was already turning back around to lie with his back to him. As far as Hux was concerned, apparently, that was the end of it. Mitaka lay awake for a long time that night, even as Hux started to snore softly.

–

Mitaka was starting to fall for his husband. This would have been a relief if Hux had shown any indication that he felt the same way, but since that kiss Hux had more or less ignored him. He always worked so late, and left so early in the morning, that Mitaka rarely got to see him. When he did see him he was always very subdued, working away on his data pad. Sometimes Mitaka would watch Hux work, he didn’t mean to do it but he found he couldn’t look away. Hux was very striking, with his bright hair and his cheekbones, and it made him feel sad that Hux would never look at him this way. Occasionally Hux caught him staring, and Mitaka would look away quickly, embarrassed.

When Hux got back from his shift that evening, Mitaka was waiting for him with dinner laid out on their table. He felt a little silly to have done all of this, but he really wanted to talk to Hux and having dinner together would give him the perfect opportunity. Hux looked very surprised by it all, and insisted that it was unnecessary, but eventually agreed to sit and eat. They had lived together for over a month now, but Mitaka was actually struggling to remember seeing Hux eat at all. Half way through the meal Mitaka finally plucked up the courage to say what he had planned to say. 

“Armitage, can I ask you something?” He asked. Hux looked up from his plate and nodded for him to go ahead. Mitaka took a deep breath and said, “you don’t hate me, do you?”

Hux stopped eating and looked at him properly. It was very intense to have Hux look into his eyes like that. “Whatever makes you think that?” Hux frowned.

“I know you didn’t want this, I wouldn’t blame you if you resented me for it,” Mitaka said.

“I don’t blame you for this,” Hux told him. Mitaka let out a sigh of relief. “Was that what all this was about?” Hux gestured to the half finished meal still sitting on the table. Mitaka went slightly pink, and Hux reached across the table and held his hand. Mitaka’s heart sped up a little.

“Now I have to ask you something,” Hux said. Mitaka felt a lump in his throat, but nodded for him to continue. “Tell me if I’m wrong here, but are you developing a crush on me?”

Mitaka bit his lip, and his eyes flicked over Hux’s hand that was holding his own. “I think so,” he admitted, as his blush darkened.

“We could have sex you know, if you wanted,” Hux said, with a hint of a smile. Mitaka just stared at him now, confused. Hux shrugged. “I didn’t want to marry you, but you are very cute.”

“I don’t understand,” Mitaka said.

“It’s very simple Dopheld, you’re cute, and I haven’t had sex for months. If you don’t want to then just say no and I’ll never ask again.” Hux was so nonchalant, as if he were offering him some gum, or a glass of water.

Mitaka smiled at Hux now, and said, with a thrill of excitement, “I want to.”

Hux stood up and took Mitaka’s hand, and started to lead him to the bedroom. He didn’t think they would go right this second, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.

–

Afterwards, as they were lying in bed together, sated and content, Hux started stroking his hair. Mitaka sighed and leaned into the touch, the simple act of intimacy made his heart ache, and in that moment he felt glad of the arranged marriage, if this was the result. Mitaka snuggled closer to Hux, and rested his head on his chest. He half expect Hux to tell him not to, that he needed space, but instead Hux wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Somehow, that felt even more intimate then anything they had done so far.

“That was really nice,” Hux murmured, just as Mitaka was starting to feel drowsy. Mitaka smiled to himself and nuzzled Hux’s neck.

“It was perfect,” Mitaka said softly, his voice slightly slurred with sleepiness. “You’re perfect.”

Perfect, Hux thought. He’d been called many things in his life, but perfect had never been one of them. Weak, useless, cruel, weasel, runt, and ruthless, that’s what people called him. He watched Mitaka as he dosed on his chest, all curled up and content. How could such a sweet boy find him perfect? What had he done to deserve such praise? Looking at him now, he felt a warmth growing in his chest, something more than just the post orgasm bliss. Was he really falling for him?

Hux had been so furious when he was told they were to marry, he wanted to refuse, to shout and rage, to tell his father to go to hell, but in the end he didn’t have a choice. Brendol could destroy his career so easily, and he still needed him to help him climb the ranks. One day, maybe, he’d find a way to get his revenge. But lying here now, with this beautiful man in his arms, all of his anger at his father felt so very far away. A lifetime of this now seemed like something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and come say hi on [tumblr](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
